


Banished

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Banishment, Battle of Five Armies, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Old Aquaintences, Returning Home, Running Away, Soulmates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Through the Dragon Sickness you find your way home building an alliance with the Elf King soon leaving you in the Ruling position as Erebor and Esgaroth depend solely upon your greenhouse through the impending winter, all heavily guarded by the Elven forces allied to you. Groveling from the newly healed Dwarf King is greatly expected by all involved for your mercy and forgiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

You can use Dwarf Sign Language, you don’t speak Khuzdul or the Common Tongue, mostly speaking various forms of Elvish and Hobbitish. You are one of the First Hobbits, half Hobbit/Maiar protectors of Hobbit kind.

…

 

During the Journey you use a Raven to translate for you as they can understand several languages.

Thorin forbids anyone to teach you Khuzdul, even though it would be easier than trying to teach you the Common Tongue. But Ori did his best and you were nearly fluent when you reached Rivendell, and learned how to read and write it completely by Erebor, though names still challenged you.

You kill Smaug, after Thorin falls to the Dragon Sickness, you slip a Mithril Chain around his wrist as he sleeps, to purify his mind again.

Before it works he banishes you, accusing you of being betraying him and his Company, just as you were going to give him the stone he desired. You decide to keep it, along with the box of Elven Jewels in your enchanted Hobbit bag.

Thorin telling you that your share was forfeit and you were banished, forbidden to meet the eye of any Dwarf, you were to be shunned, and if he or any of the Company spotted you again they would kill you.

You headed for Dale as you were led out the front gate, each member of the Company giving you one last sympathetic glance as you turned and Thorin slammed the door behind you. Each swearing they would break Thorin free of his sickness and make him beg for your forgiveness, you deserved more than this treatment. As their Dragon slayer, you were the main reason for them being safely back in their home.

You walked through the broken entrance in the smashed protective wall around Dale. Following the same path your feet remembered from the day you fled, back to your home in the inner rings of the ruined Kingdom, your home being thankfully one of the few in that ring still standing.

Spending the day cleaning it and heading to the greenhouse in Dale, starting to till the dirt, fix the sprinkler system fueled by the nearby river and planting your seeds and making them sprout with your powers before locking it and heading back home, making dinner for yourself, eyeing the Mountain in the distance as your mind wandered back to the jewels.

You pulled the box out of your bag, setting it down on the table, running your fingers over the Elven carvings around it and unhooking the latch, opening it. Eying the jewels curiously and spotting the necklace in the center, lifting it out carefully so the jewels wouldn’t fall out. Your raven stopped preening and hopped closer eyeing your prize as you ran your finger over it, seeing the skill that went into the settings, wondering who the necklace belonged to before gently placing it back in the box, sealing it and placing it back in your bag.

You could hear the trees in Greenwood that the King was stirring, his Men planning on moving outside their borders. You dug through your bag again, writing out a note to the King, requesting a meeting in the main Market Courtyard in Dale, wishing to come to an agreement with him. Kindly asking your Raven to deliver it to him personally, he quickly accepted, missing being able to fly such distances since you hired him to be your translator, quickly flying out the window you opened for him. You watched him as he disappeared into the forest, returning nearly an hour later with a short reply, informing you he had been briefly interrogated and the King was interested when he heard you were banished and alone in Dale, accepting to meet you in the morning.

…

The Next Morning before sunrise you heard the hoofbeats reaching the front gate, you quietly slipped out of the house with your Raven joining you as you slung your bag over your shoulder. He took in a deep breath as he saw you, each Guard listening intently, each confirming that you were alone in the ruined city. He `dismounted and walked a few feet stopping as he reached two arms lengths away, giving you a blank stare as he said, “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning, Your Majesty.”

“You wished to speak to me?”

“Yes. I would first like to apologize for escaping from your dungeons, I know that did not give you much faith in my meeting you peacefully, by the number of guards you brought.”

“You did what you had to do. I am assuming that Smaug is dead, of course.”

“He is, rather easily, he hadn’t eaten in decades, made it much easier.”

His eyebrow rose, “You killed him?”

“It’s what I was hired for.” Making his eyebrow raise in shock.

“Then why are we meeting here and not in Erebor.”

“Thorin is not himself.”

He squinted his eyes as his mind ran through all the possible reasons, guessing, “He banished you?”

“Yes.”

“Why send for me then?”

“I was hoping to come to an agreement of terms.”

He smirked as he crossed his arms, looking at you intently as his lips curled upwards, “And what terms might those be?”

You reached into your bag causing the guards to draw their bows at you, waiting for the order from their King to fire. His eyes widened and his smirk dropped as he saw the box in your hand as you held it at chest level looking back up to get his eyes again. “You promise not to kill me or the Dwarves, you get your gems.”

“Why would I kill you?”

“I escaped from your dungeons, not exactly selling me as trustworthy. Besides it’s normal practice to kill escapees.”

His smirk returned, “I will not kill you for that, or anything else. As for the Dwarves…you said Thorin is not himself?”

“He’s been slipping slowly into Dragon sickness since we left Rivendell, the pressure of being King finally hit him after Smaug fell.”

His eyes fell to the ground as he drew in a deep breath as he thought over your offer.

You glanced over his armor, admiring the design and how it fit him, as well as the maroon shirt underneath, then your mind wandering to if he head eaten yet, asking him, “Would you like some tea, or some food? I made cinnamon raisin bread last night. Enough for all of you.” Eyeing the group, spotting his Son whose face seemed to be pleading with his Fathers’ back as if he hadn’t had anything to eat in days, the redhead next to him mirroring his reaction.

His mouth forming a small smile as he said, “Sounds lovely, thank you.”

You led the way back to your house as the group followed behind. The King and Prince both recognizing the streets you led them through from centuries ago.

You filled the kettle, setting it on the lit stove as they settled into the chairs and couches in your living room, while you set out your teacups and filed the teapot with your blend of tea then served out a tray with your bread and some jams and spreads and setting it out fro the group on the table between them as the kettle whistled. You emptied the kettle into the pot, setting out a small stack of small plates for the group as you let the tea brew properly, then poured it out for them all, seeing that the Prince was covering his second slice with jam as you poured his. Receiving a muffled, “Thank you.” As you set it in front of him. After a polite conversation and several comments on your cooking, spotting the King eyeing you closely every time you looked away. As you cleaned up the King followed you into the Kitchen, signaling for his group to stay put.

He drew in a breath then released it as you turned around to him, spotting him leaning backwards against your counter watching you, “I accept your terms. But I have a term myself, I wish to add.”

You rested your hands on the counter behind you, propping yourself up so you were sitting on it, making you slightly taller than him now, taking a quick breath then replying as you entwined your fingers on your lap, “What would that be?”

He gave you a smirk, enjoying the feeling of having to look up to someone, “I leave a set of Guards with you, should you choose to stay.”

“And where else could I possibly go?”

“You would be welcomed in my halls, we owe you a great debt after all, for Smaug.”

“You don’t owe me a thing.”

He drew another slow breath as he looked at you, crossing his arms over his chest, “That’s not an answer to my terms.”

“For now, I will stay here.”

“It does look cozy.”

“I lived here since it was built.”

“If I may, how old are you?”

You chuckled, “Older than the Moon itself.”

“As am I. How much older?”

“The First Hobbits woke before the Elves, I was among them.”

His mouth opened slightly, “I would not have guessed…”

“It’s the feet right? The younger Hobbits are the ones with the larger hairy feet. Appetite is the same though.”

Making him chuckle, “So you agree to my Guards?”

“A few, not enough to make Thorin think I’ve drawn an army against him, should he spot us.”

“He doesn’t know you’re here?”

“He said if he or the Company spot me again they will be forced to kill me for breaking my banishment.” Making Thranduil’s eyebrow twitch and his mouth tighten. “But he’ll mostly still be searching for the Arkenstone.”

“He hasn’t found it yet?”

“Nor will he, not till he apologizes to me, when he finally comes to his senses.”

“You took it?”

“It wouldn’t help things if he found it now. There’s an Orc Army forming, that has been following us since Rivendell.”

“That’s why you needed the terms…”

“I understand if you don’t want to leave your Men with me now, I’m not asking for your help against it.”

“You don’t have to. I’m not leaving you defenseless.”

“Thorin will send for his armies, especially his Cousin Dain.”

“I’m not leaving you to the Dwarves’ care. Do you agree to my terms?”

“Alright. I apologize in advance for anything Thorin says to you.”

He smiled at you letting out a breath he was holding for your answer, “I’ve been working with his Kin for centuries, It is not that hard, I have heard more than my fair share of backhanded comments, insults and threats.” Walking closer offering you his hand to seal the deal, You give him a quick smile and shake his hand firmly, feeling the thick gloves he was wearing before releasing it.

…

For the next month you and your rotating Guard stayed in your house, keeping an eye out for Orcs, at night you snuck large bags of food to the rope dangling from the balcony over the front gate to Erebor, which was quickly pulled up and another empty bag was dropped for you, spotting the rotating pair of Dwarves who accepted the food each night, who waved to you and gave you apologetic glances as you headed back to Dale.

As you walked through your front door you spotted the Elf King sitting in one of your armchairs waiting for you. His leg crossed over the other with his arms dangling off the arms of the chair, bouncing his foot as he stared intently at the door. His foot stopped as you entered drawing a deep breath and speaking to you in his authoritative tone, “The Guard is here to keep you safe, they can’t protect you if you keep sneaking away each night.” Eying the bag you dropped by the door, “What’s with the bag?”

You walked to the chair across from him, raised your leg, setting your lower leg against the arm and sitting down with your leg curled under you and your hands in your lap, “The Company will starve in the Mountain, we weren’t given food in Laketown to take with us.”

He drew another breath, looking away as he clenched his jaw, relaxing as he exhaled and looked back to you, “Tell them, next time, so at least I will know you are safe.”

You spotted his Son through the door to your Kitchen, waving to you as he spotted your gaze as he shoved another slice of your bread into his mouth, having become addicted to your baking during your acquaintance.

You glanced at the King still string intently at you, asking him, “He still won’t speak to you?”

“He said he had more important matters to attend to.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the battle arrived and you armored up, spotting the Raven that returned with confirmation that the women and children you convinced to leave Laketown had safely made it to Greenwood, Thranduil gladly accepting your plan. Through the battle you kept your face mask on as you hacked through the swarms of Orcs, protecting the King, his Men and even the Durins. Killing Azog and Bolg as they tried to end the Durin line, leaving your ribs nearly crushed and your left arm terribly broken. Legolas spotted you, recognizing your armor, sprawled out alone on the ice, bleeding out next to Azog’s body. He ran to you gently rolling you over, his eyes falling to Azogs’ metal arm lodged in your left shoulder, lifting you as gently as he could, resting your head against his chest as he sprinted for the healing tent where his Father was. Rushing through the open flap shouting, “Ada!”

The King turned and his face dropped as he saw you, pointing to the last empty bed as he and and the healers swarmed over to help you.

Thorin catching a glimpse from the other end of the tent, sitting up making himself dizzy, shouting in a slurred voice as Oin tried to force him back down, “I know… Killed Azog…” before dropping back down, passing out again. Kili whacked his brother’s arm to grab his attention, pointing at your body, through the group they saw your face, both of their mouths dropping as they saw Azogs arm being removed from your shoulder.

 

…

 

Over the next few days you were still unconscious, moved to the healing wing in Erebor to keep you warm, mostly healed, as the King changed your bandages again, noticing the great improvement over the last night from the supplies Lord Celeborn had brought himself at the Kings request.

Thorin had been informed of your actions and had he been able to stand on his fractured leg he would visit you, but he had been moved to the Royal floor for privacy along with the injured Princes. The rest of the Company staying close to you when they could between trips up to their King and dealing with Dain and his Men.

At the end of the week you woke to Lord Celeborn, who was examining your shoulder wound. You blinked a few times as your eyes focused, you smiled softly whispering with a broken voice, “You look like your Father.” Making his eyes dart up to yours, and he signaled for a nearby Elf to pour you some water, gently lifting your head as he let you drink, downing the glass before laying back down, “Thank you. How does it look?” Glancing at your shoulder,

He gave you a small smile, “Much better, only a bruise left now, it will be sore for several weeks though.”

You groaned as you stretched your legs and back, gasping as pain shot through your ribs, “My ribs.”

“Were severely broken. Still severely bruised, you will be in bed for some time.”

You glanced at the room you were in, spotting the surrounding Dwarves, “I’m in Erebor. Why am I in Erebor?” Tears starting to fill your eyes as you looked at him pleadingly.

“All our healers were sent here, we couldn’t leave you in that tent.”

“He could have sent me home!” Wiping the tear that rolled down your cheek, “I have to leave.” Trying to sit up as he held you down gently.

“You can’t go anywhere, You’re too badly injured.”

Your voice broke and your bottom lip quivered as you covered your face, squeaking out, “I can’t stay here.”

He signaled fro another Elf to slip you some more medicine to make you go to sleep after you had stopped crying, finishing cleaning your wounds, changing your bandages and heading for Thranduil.

Entering the meeting room, glancing at his friend and moving his head to the side to let him know to follow him, leading him into a smaller empty room nearby.

Thranduil’s eyes filling with fear as he searched his friends face for answers, “What’s happened?”

Celeborn drew in a breath and spoke, “She woke up.”

Thranduil moved quickly for the door, I have to see her then.” Stopping as Celeborn grabbed his arm, turning back to his friend confused, “What is it?”

“She noticed where she was and started saying she had to leave, she couldn’t stay here, why would she say that?”

“Thorin banished her when he was sick before, he’s lifted it since.”

He raised his tone as he responded, “She was crying, Thranduil! I had to sedate her before she damaged her ribs again!”

A tear forced its way down Thranduil’s cheek as he looked away, clenching his jaw, “She’s still to weak to be moved anywhere, even to Greenwood. I’ll give her a few more days, then I’ll take her to her home.”

Celeborn placed his hand on Thranduil’s shoulder making him look back at him again, seeing the tears he had been fighting back for this week along with the sheer exhaustion from not sleeping, “I will do what I can to make it sooner than that, but at least for tomorrow, she will have to stay here.”

 

…

 

As the drugs wore off, just past midnight, you forced yourself up, spotting your armor, weapons and bag next to you. You dug through your bag pulling out clothes and changing into them quickly, packing your armor and weapons quickly, before slipping out of the Mountain past the Guards, heading home. Your ribs burned as you climbed over the still uncleared Orcs, working through town until you reached your door. Unlocking it, relaxing slightly as it was untouched by the battle, heading for your bath, pouring in your healing herbs. As you undressed you spotted your reflection, unwrapping your bandages to find small cuts, once huge gashes, then turning and soaking for nearly an hour, climbing out with a quiet sob, re covering your cuts as you dried and redressed in a tank top and knee length pants that tied around the knees, tied your hair back in a loose long braid as you headed for bed. Unable to start a fire as the room started spinning, barely making it to the bed before dropping heavily onto it and passing out.

 

…

 

Your Raven spotted your empty bed within an hour after you left and flying off towards Dale quickly, knowing you were hurt badly and you couldn’t protect yourself. He eyed you through your bedroom window, sprawled out on your back with your feet still on the ground, when you didn’t get up to answer at his knocking he flew quickly back for Erebor.

Sliding across the empty table in front of Lord Celeborn, Legolas, King Thranduil and Tauriel were all quietly sitting at, enjoying the moments rest from the healing Wing. The Elves all sitting up as they watched the Raven scramble to its feet, settling its wings and breathing heavily for a few moments before it spoke, “Jaqi…hurt..in Dale..”

Thranduil shot to his feet, heading to the healing Wing grabbing all the supplies they had gathered for you as the group helped him before heading to your home in Dale.

Celeborn grabbed the bag from Thranduil as he reached the door, opening it as the Raven flew to your bedroom as they followed after. Thranduil ran over to you, checking on you as Legolas lit a fire for you and Celeborn and Tauriel set the healing supplies up on the desk along the wall.

Thranduil lifted you into his arms gently as Legolas pulled back the blankets, setting you down on the mattress, propping a pillow under your head and gently tucking you in, sitting down next to you and running his fingers along your forehead brushing back your curly bangs behind your ear, catching a tear trail down your cheek and wiping it off gently, then letting out a small groan as he turned to the side, resting both feet firmly on the ground, leaning forward and covering his face with his hands for a few moments letting out another groan before sitting back up and looking at the Raven sitting in the pillow next to your head, “Thank you, for telling us.”

The little Raven nodded as he curled up next to you, letting out a concerned soft coo as he watched you.

The Elves moving downstairs to set out a patrol with the Elven Guard that had followed the King and Lord Celeborn, before Thranduil started making a slow cooking stew for when you woke up as Legolas sadly eyed the bread you had made from the week before, then sitting down in one of the couches as Tauriel lit the fireplace for the Prince and King.

 

…

 

When you woke in the morning Thranduil was sitting at the foot of your bed reading one of your books, cross legged with his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee, wearing his grey pants and a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his boots by the door, you chuckled as you saw the curious position of the Regal King. He quickly glanced over at you, smiling as he closed the book, crossing the bed and sitting up closer to your chest.

“You’re awake!” Running his hand over your forehead feeling your temperature.

“You’re mad at me?”

He took in a breath and let out a quiet rumble in his chest as he let It out, “You were hurt and you ran off. You are terrifying, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” You started to sit up, struggling against the blankets. He leaned forward, pulling back the covers, wrapping his arm around your back holding you against his chest. Feeling his heart beating fast, catching a faint smell of vanilla and oranges coming off of him, as he caught the rise in your pulse, cherishing the moments with you in his arms as he lifted you, pulling your pillows into a pile behind you and resting you back, feeling the sting of your absence from his arms, a brief smile shooting across his mouth as you told him, “Thank you.”

He rolled the covers back up around your waist, quietly asking, “Comfortable?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

He quickly stood, “I made stew, I’ll get you some.” Quietly leaving the room and returning a few moments later with a tray with a large bowl of stew, glass of juice with bread and a spoon for you, with a napkin folded into a swan.

You smiled as he set the tray down on your lap, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

He sat down next to you again looking you in the eye raising an eyebrows he smiled at you, “I wanted to.”

“I didn’t know you cooked.”

“I make nearly all of my meals, when my meetings go long, however, there are cooks who prepare a meal for me.”

“Good to know.”

He chuckled, “If you visit sometime, I’ll cook for you. I might not be a spectacular cook, but..” You took a bite of your stew and stopped him as you swallowed it, “This stew is amazing.”

Making him chuckle again, You are very generous, but my cooking never made my son shovel several helpings into his mouth.”

“Doubtful.” Eating another spoonful as he smiled back at you, “Enjoying the book?”

He nodded, “Yes. One of my favorites. A pleasant surprise to find it on your bookshelves.”

“I’m glad you like it as well.”

He forced himself to read again so he wouldn’t just sit there and stare at you while you ate.

When you were done eating he took your tray, chuckling as you thanked him again, he took the tray into the kitchen and returned shortly after, sitting next to you against the pillows on top of the blankets, stretching out his legs and crossing them at his ankles as he read to you from the book. You rested your head on his shoulder as he read, feeling his heart beating steadily as his voice lulled you to sleep.

He stopped reading as he felt you rub your cheek against his shoulder, making him look down at you and smile as he saw you had fallen asleep. He quietly reached his hand down to hold your hand and gently kissed your forehead, enjoying the closeness for a few minutes before pulling to your side, fluffing the pillows around you and covering you again. Taking in a deep breath as he ran his fingers down your cheek, wishing he could stay, but he stood, fighting to move closer to the door and heading out into the sitting room. Spotting Legolas who was finishing off your bread, shooting his Father a quick smile as he sat down next to him and rested his head back against the back of the couch.

Legolas swallowed, turning to his Father, “Everything alright Ada?”

He rolled his head to the side smiling at his son, “She fell asleep. Enjoying the bread?”

He bobbed his head quickly, “Yes, it’s so good, I just can’t stop eating it.”

His Father let out a quiet chuckle as he rested his head against his shoulder, making him pause mid bite before continuing, as he swallowed he heard his Father tell him, “I love you, Little Leaf. I know I don’t say it enough.”

He looked down at his Fathers head, smiling and said, “I love you too Ada.” Kissing the top of his head gently. “Is she better today?”

“Yes. Few more days and she should be back to running off at midnight, and scaring me senseless.”

The King caught the time as your large dark wooden clock that chimed, signaling his time to leave. He groaned as he pulled himself up straight then to his feet, fetching and puling on his boots. Returning into the room to see his son holding his long silver shirt, helping him into it and fastening the decorative pin at the base of his neck. As he moved to pull away Thranduil wrapped his arm around his Sons back, hugging him tightly, quickly being hugged tightly in return, hearing “I am so proud of you. I always have been.”

Making him bury his face in his Fathers shoulder, mumbling, “I know Ada.”

When Legolas pulled back Thranduil released him, placing his hand on his cheek and kissing his forehead quickly before smiling and saying, “I remember when you fit in my hands, you were so small. You’ve grown so fast.”

Legolas saw the tears hiding in his Father’s eyes, smiling and telling him, “If everything goes well, there will be more little leaves running through Greenwood soon.”

Making his Father raise an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Legolas chuckled, “I hope my new siblings will have their Mother’s purple eyes.”

Making his Father chuckle and roll his eyes as he headed for the door, “I will be back after my meeting.”

“Naneth and I will be here when you get back.” Making his Father turn again as he reached the door to raise his eyebrow again, looking at his smirking son kneeling on the armchair behind him, “You can’t deny it. You’ve been waiting on her hand and foot, snuggling with her, holding her hand, and dare I say kissing her forehead.” Letting out a giggle as his Father opened the door, “It also doesn’t hurt that she loves you back.” Earning another quick glance, “It’s true.” His Father drew in a deep breath as he glanced at your door and slowly turned away through the door and shutting it behind him.

 

…

 

Thranduil headed out through the groups of Elves he had sent for to set up camp in Dale, forming your new Army to protect your city. Each of the bowing to their King as he passed, when he reached the gate, his Elk, that you had saved in the battle, was waiting for him along with a small group of Elven Guards to escort him to Dale.

As he headed through the large sitting room on the Royal floor he caught the gaze of the Company and King Dain. They shared a small meeting about possible payment for the food that they had received from Thranduil and you in Dale.

Thranduil, “We haven’t discussed payments for the food yet. When she wakes up I will ask her about it.”

Thorin drew in a deep breath, “She’s still not awake?”

Thranduil, “She was for nearly an hour this morning. Her trip back to Dale took a lot out of her.”

Ori, “Is she wanting to stay in Dale?”

Thranduil glanced at him with a gentle gaze, knowing you were fond of him, “As far as I know, yes.”

Dain, “Is that why you’ve camped your soldiers there?”

Thranduil turned his gaze to the Dwarf King, “To keep her safe, yes.”

Dain, “What exactly is she needing protection from?”

Thranduil shot back coldly, “Perhaps you should ask Thorin that.” As he turned his gaze back to Thorin.

Dain shot his gaze to his Cousin, a tremble forming in his hand at the numerous possible reasons that she could have ran from the Mountain when she was so terribly injured, “Thorin?”

Thorin glanced back at his Cousin with an ashamed look on his face, “The last time we spoke I was under the Dragon Sickness. I questioned her loyalty, banished her from Erebor, I told her the next time we saw her we would kill her. I’ve since recanted that, but I was unalbe to tell her that myself.”

Dain let out a low growl, “That’s why she ran from the Sick Wing?”

Thorin, “Yes.” He looked back at Thranduil pleadingly, “When she is able to speak, could you let me know?”

Thranduil’s shoulders stiffened as he fought back his true response, finally telling him, “That is not for me to decide.”

Dain glanced back to the King, “So she’s claimed Dale as hers then?”

Thranduil, “We haven’t discussed that either. She went back to her old house, currently she is the only inhabitant other then my Men.”

Dain, “Is she needing anything?”

Thranduil, “Not that I’m aware of.”

The meeting continued for a while until it finally ended, the final agreement that you were the new Lord of Dale, and that the Company would wait for you to allow them to speak to you when you were feeling better. Each of them letting Thranduil know if you needed anything to let them know. As he left he shot one more stern gaze to Thorin as he left, triggering a conversation between Thorin and Dain about why Thranduil was so protective of you.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke back up nearly an hour later you fought your way free from your covers, setting your feet down on the floor, running your hand over your injured arm and shoulder in a sling and stood up slowly. Breathing slowly to test your ribs, your breathing normalized as you reached your dresser, you grabbed the socks folded In the drawer, pulling them on and your black jeans on over your thin knee length pants, hooking the metal buttons inside the loops cut into the front, then grabbing your boots. Slipping them on and managing to fumble the buckles together along the sides of your boots. You glanced over at your long sleeve shirt but your shoulder was hurting too badly to be moved, so you headed out to the living room.

You spotted Legolas who had finished drying the dishes and was heading back to lounge on one of your chairs. He smiled up at you, “Jaqi, you’re awake.” His eyes running over you, a look of concern running on his face, “You’re going somewhere?”

“I was going to check on the greenhouse.”

Legolas nodded, “Alright, let’s go then.”

“You don’t have to.”

He chuckled, “I’m not letting you go alone.”

You chuckled in return, “Now you’re starting to sound like your Father.”

Making him laugh as he walked to the door, “It’s a full time job keeping you safe.”

Earning a small groan from you, “I’m just going to the greenhouse.”

“Anything could happen. You seem to be a magnet for mischief.”

He opened the door and followed you out, informing the guards to inform the King when he returned that you would be in the greenhouse.

…

When the King arrived, he had gotten his Son’s message, gone inside your house and removed his dress shirt along with his crown and jewelry, leaving them in your spare room he had been staying in and heading out to the greenhouse. As he walked through the doorway to the greenhouse he saw you and Legolas on your knees pulling massive potatoes out of the dirt and dropping them into the nearly full basket. You spotted him and pushed yourself to your feet, wiping the dirt off of your knees and hand as Legolas did the same, then gripped the basket and lifting it to his chest and carrying it to the wagon Thranduil had gifted you for your deliveries.

Thranduil smiled as he walked to you, his eyes running over your thick black bruises covering your shoulder and arm, then back up to your bright purple eyes, smiling again, “You’re feeling better?”

“Yes. Can’t let them grow too big, or they refuse to come out at all.”

“Any others you need help with?”

You nodded and led him to the green bean section, Legolas shortly joined you along with another group of Elves who joined you on the other vegetables as another group headed for the Orchards at the opposite ends, still not fully grown yet but to help them along.

You remained there for a few hours until you were barely able to get up on your own, Thranduil walked over to you, grabbing your waist gently and helping you to your feet. Staying close by your side as you headed back to your house, Thranduil filled the small stove heating the water he pumped into your tub, and brought a small bowl and a cloth over to you to help you scrub your hand clean.

You smiled over at him, “You don’t have to do this.”

He chuckled, “You have one free hand.”

As he grabbed the small file to scrub the dirt out from under your nails before he rinsed your hand again before gently drying your hand and taking the bowl to drain it in your sink and check the temperature of the tub. He turned as he pulled his hand out of the water, spotting you as he said, “How hot do you like your bathwater?”

You smiled at him as you dipped your hand in the tub, “This is good.” As you poured some more oils and healing herbs into the tub as he opened the vents on the stove to maintain the temperature and so it wouldn’t heat up much more.

He followed you into the other room, watching as you stacked your clean clothes on a towel next to the sink, and sat down on the bed to remove your boots. He walked over to you, kneeled and unbuckled your boots and set them by the end of the bed, you thanked him and stood, pulling your sling off carefully, setting it on the bed and grabbing the back of your shirt, pulling it up over your head, stopping as it bunched up over your chest under your chin, Thranduil swallowed as he saw your back. He readied himself to leave when you asked him, “Could you unhook the strap please?” As you folded your good arm over your chest, he nodded and gently unhooked your bra strap, then gently let it go, placing his hands back on his lap as you said, “Thank you.” As you headed into the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind you.

Thranduil let out a long breath as he headed into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to his Son and Tauriel. You scrubbed yourself clean with your good arm, soaked for a while then climbed out, pulling the drain and sat on the edge of the tub, slowly drying yourself off and your hair as best you could with one hand. You pulled on your panties, and your sleeping pants with one hand as you grabbed your clean bra. You slipped the strap over your bad arm then quickly worked your good arm through, trying to hook it together, letting out a whimper as you whispered, “Ow, ow, ow!” As you failed to do achieve it. Thranduil quickly headed to the closed door, asking you, “Are you alright?”

You took in a shaky breath as you asked, “Can you help me?”

Thranduil glanced over to the door seeing Tauriel and Legolas standing in the door to your room, he whispered, “Tauriel.” She walked over and he said, “I’m sending in Tauriel, alright?”

You replied, “Okay.” As you opened the door, Tauriel slipped through and shut the door behind her. She smiled as she spotted the trouble, quickly hooking your bra together and grabbing your shirt as she whispered, “You got most of the work done.”

You chuckled, “Thank you, for helping me.”

She shook her head, “No need to thank me.” As she slid your bad arm through the sleeve of your tank top, and you snaked your good arm in after and she pulled it over your head and down around your wast, then started on your hair. She gently combed and dried it again, running the comb through it again then braiding it for you and grabbing your things as you opened the door. She set the dirty clothes in the basket by the dresser and hung the towel on the door to dry as Thranduil held a fresh sling.

He smiled and asked, “Everything alright?”

You nodded as you offered your arm out for him to wrap in the sling, “Just got stuck on the strap again.”

He smiled as he secured the sling around you making sure it wasn’t too tight as you saw Lord Celeborn slip his head through the door asking softly, “Feeling better?”

You smiled and nodded as he walked over to you, “My shoulder is still sore, but my ribs are better.”

He walked over skimming his hands over your arm, noticing the blackened bruised fading into a deep bluish-purple, finally showing signs of healing and as he gently pressed around your shoulder he felt the wound had healed nearly completely, it was mostly swelling now.

He gave you a faint smile, saying, “Shouldn’t be long now before you can move it easier.”

You all moved into the living room to lounge, As you sat down in an armchair, you looked over to Thranduil who was sprawled across your couch, asking him, “So how did your meeting go?”

He let out a small grumble before he looked over at you, replying, “The Dwarves asked about payment for the food you’ve been sending. I told them we haven’t discussed it.”

“That was it?”

“He asked about you again.”

“What did you say?” As you curled your legs up on the chair leaning on the arm of the chair with your good arm.

“That you were still breathing.”

“Duil, Now you’re just being petty.” A smile spread across his and Legolas’ face as you said your nickname for him.

He sat up and looked directly at you, “And if I am? I am allowed to be angry with him for how he treated you. You warned him not to do anything foolish, and he takes his two heirs up there to be slaughtered in a trap! I heard him say It himself in the Healing Wing, you can’t deny it. It is his fault you’re hurt. He knows it. And I’m going to keep jabbing until he apologizes. You are the greatest ally he will ever have, he should be very sorry to have wronged you.”

You smirked as he paused for a moment, then spoke again, “I like the nickname. You may use it whenever you like.”

Making you chuckle, “You’re incorrigible.”

He smiled at you, “Yes I am. I can admit it.”

He starts laughing then you do, the others chuckling at the two of you.

Celeborn glanced at you, “So, as the Lord of Dale, what are your thoughts on their payments for food?”

You glanced back at him, with an eyebrow raised, “I’m not the Lord of Dale.”

The others all saying, “Yes you are.”

“Why would you say that?”

Legolas chuckled, “You are the only one here, you have an Army…”

“I don’t have an Army!”

Thranduil glanced over at you as he pointed at himself and Celeborn, “You have my Army.”

“Why would you…”

Thranduil, “You are my ally, we will defend what is yours.”

“It doesn’t need defending.”

Celeborn looked at you intently, “You control the food for three Kingdoms.”

You looked back at him in shock as Thranduil continued, “You were the first to reclaim your home in Dale, one of the main locations for exchange of Gold and goods between our Kingdoms, you have the most to defend.”

“But that doesn’t make me Lord of Dale.”

Legolas chuckled and said, “Yes it does.” Making you groan and lay your head back against the chair back behind you causing the group to chuckle at your reaction.

…

Your conversation continued for a while longer when you finally came up with terms after remembering the former figures the city had used before it fell. Then your mind kept running to the former Lord of Dale, and your mind flashed to Bard, you stood and walked outside to see the Elves bow to you as they passed the door to your house. They had spent your healing time cleaning the pathways through Dale and mending some of the small gardens through the city. You glanced out at the broken outer wall, Thranduil and Celeborn walked to your side catching your gaze. You drew in a deep breath and said, “Well, if I’m going to be Lord of Dale, I’ll need to mend that wall.”

Thranduil nodded, “My Men can start in the morning.”

You chuckled and said, “No need.” They both glanced down at you as you started glowing brightly, as you drew in another deep breath they spotted the white light pulsing out from your feet out to the outer wall, covering the broken pieces of the wall, and watching as they flew back into place and the white light pulsed through the wall again as it sealed back into place.

Their mouths opening slightly as you let out a chuckle at their reaction. You brushed your bangs back behind your ear as you said, “I’m not entirely helpless.”

Celeborn chuckled, “So it would seem.”

You glanced up at Thranduil, “Could one of your men send a message to Bard in Laketown for me?”

He glanced back down at you curiously, “What is the message?”

“He’s the descendant of the last Lord of Dale, I trust him, I’ll need a 2nd. He and his family can move back into his Families old home.”

Thranduil glanced down at you curiously, “You sure you want him as your 2nd?”

“All of you already have your jobs in Greenwood. But if I need help, I will ask.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Good.” He drew in a long breath, “Be assured, I will make sure he does not cross you.”

You giggled, “I’m sure he won’t. I think I terrified him a bit during the battle.”

Legolas bounced forward, “I’ll go tell him.”

Thranduil nodded and glanced over to Tauriel who was already following after, as she said, “I will go with him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bard was returning home from his shift, as he entered his door he spotted the two familiar Elves seated around his table as his children feverishly asked them any questions they could think of as five guards were standing along the wall behind them. After a short discussion with them he happily agreed to take up your offer and move into Dale, one of the guards slipped out to send word for a wagon for their belongings, making quick work of the move.

Each of the happily eyeing the Kingdom as they entered as Bard took a mental inventory of what still needed repairs, as feeling the lump in his throat rise as he reached your house, spotting you outside waiting for them. He greeted you with a cautious handshake as he eyed your shoulder quickly, nodding his head slightly, “Miss Pear. I’m glad to see that you are well.”

You chuckled as he dropped your grip, making his shoulders unclench relaxing slightly, “It’s mostly just bruising now, should be healed fully in a few days perhaps. I am glad your arm healed nicely.”

He nodded again as he glanced down at his arm, remembering the large gash he had gotten that was easily healed by the Elves, “Yes, I was shocked at how easily King Thranduil’s healers had mended it.”

You gave him another quick smile, “I suppose we should get you settled in then before we handle the business.”

You, the Elf Lords and the Elves around you all helped them clean up his Ancestor’s home and unpack before filling their pantry with food from the green house before sitting down with the Elf Lords around you laying out the aspects of his job. Mainly being the Middle Man between you and the Dwarves and also taking a share of the responsibility for any people from Laketown who would wish to move to Dale, both of you sharing the position since you both had a lot to learn about ruling a kingdom. His first task was to send word to the Dwarves about the prices for the food that you had written out, they happily agreed after increasing the prices for ‘interest rates’ as they put it, but mostly to try and show their support for you.

They shortly interrogated him about you before asking if he would let you know that your banishment was in fact recanted and you were safe around them but they were willing to wait until you were ready to see them again, especially Thorin, before inquiring about when you would need workers to help mend Dale, as your town was badly damaged compared to Erebor’s mostly cosmetic damages all easily washed away.

After returning you had received word that there were more people wishing to move back to dale through the guards at the walls, deciding to wait on allowing others in at least for today, allowing Bard and his children to relax in their new home.

Bard, “The Dwarves called me the Master of Dale. I’m not sure I’m alright with that.”

“If I have to have a tittle, so do you.” He let out a huff as he dropped into the chair at his new table, most of the old furniture still being in tact but needing mending.

“They asked about when you wanted to have the Dwarves help with the rebuild.”

You nodded as you thought on it, “A few days I suppose.”

Bard nodded, “I suppose we can help with the food deliveries and harvesting I suppose, at least until the trading starts up again. Though what the children will do I have no clue.”

When you are figuring out what his children will do you ask them what they are good at, you look at Bain, “You’re what, 47?”

“I’m 13.”

“Humans. You grow so fast.” You grab his cheek, telling him, “Stop growing so fast.”

“I can’t.”

“Try harder, you’re only so young once.” Bard and the Elves all chuckled at your interaction with the young boy.

…

Later that night after soaking again you could move your shoulder again, though it still hurt slightly, happily eating the dinner The King had made before heading to bed and falling asleep quickly.

When you woke the next morning Legolas was seated in a chair next to your bed reading through one of your books he had found, as he sensed your gaze he closed the book and set it on the table next to your bed, leaning forward and giving you a small smile. “Morning, sleep well?”

As you sat up you curled your legs around your front, “Yes, I’m assuming you were charged with monitoring me so I wouldn’t sneak off anywhere.” Giving him a slight smirk as you gently ran your hand over your sore shoulder.

He let out a chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck, “Father just wants to make sure your safe.”

You nodded, tilting your head slightly to the side as your next statement slipped out, “You have your Mother’s smile.” Feeling the sting your words had inflicted as he froze, his eyes quickly meeting yours.

“Yo..you kne.. knew My Mother?”

You nodded, “She was my best friend for centuries, Never met anyone like her before or since, at least until you started keeping an eye on me.”

He dropped his arms into his lap as he scooted closer to you, glancing at the door quickly then back to you, dropping his voice barely to a whisper, “Can you tell me about her?”

He smiled as your smile grew larger making your skin and your eyes glow slightly brighter at her memory, “Well, she was beautiful, so talented, she could play just about anything you put it her hands, loved puzzles, chess, cooking and baking. She could do just about anything perfectly, just one of those people who things came easily to, I met her when she was a child back in Valinor, so when her parents came to Greenwood for a visit she spotted me and we quickly formed a bond. It wasn’t very long after your Father fell for her, he used to dote on her, anything she wanted, any mood she was in wether it was about food or music or even what color they wore, not just about gifts. She had a lot of freedom, though he always made sure she was safe, small guard with her always, oh she used to write me these stories about…well here I’ll show you.”

You climbed out of bed as he helped you to your feet, quietly following you as you headed through the living room, passing it and following a small hallway leading to a few more rooms, taking the door at the end of it exposing the small shop attached to the back of your house. As he entered he recognized it at once, knowing why your house and cooking had been so familiar to him. You passed the dusty shelves lined with dust covered instruments and musical supplies, then the register and the counter and through the door behind it, showing the small musical training room you had used for your former lessons. His eyes running over the half wood covered walls, all in a rich color with rabbits carved along the railing separating the stone and wood and in the doors, carvings he hadn’t been able to place, remembering them from his childhood and his lessons from you, everything coming back to him as you pulled a large chest out of the closet.

Quickly joining you and helping you pull it out further, as you opened it you both knelt by it as he watched you pull out a medium sized wooden box with a doe and vines carved along to lid and edges. You opened the box and handed it to him, he gently accepted it and cautiously touched the folded letters inside, seeing that there must have been at least a hundred, his fingers slid across the writing on the outside as you said, “Your Mother’s letters, you should have them. She was over the moon about you, used to always have you with her, no matter where they wanted her you were there in her arms and Your Father was usually close behind.” You dug into the chest again pulling out a few large leather bound books, untying the ribbon binding the top one shut and showed him the sketches you had made of his Mother and him, telling him a few stories behind them.

“When she saw that I could sketch she asked me to make as many of you growing as I could, she wanted to have something for you three to look back on from your childhood.”

His smile grew as his fingers slid over the lines forming his Mother’s face, triggering his memories, making a tear slide down his cheek, “I remember coming here, our lessons. Why did my Father not send me back?” Looking up at you with nearly a pleading look in his eyes as another tear fell.

“He wanted to keep you safe. Your Mother came to Dale almost weekly, except during the time she was carrying you, and after her guard was increased and I was, encouraged to visit Greenwood myself, but as you grew she insisted she have our lessons and meetings here. When she was gone…He didn’t really have a reason to bring you back, you could have been taught by anyone…I think it was too painful for him to bring you back through this part of Dale.”

“Why did he act like he didn’t know you?”

“We never met properly, only saw him in passing as he brought you both or just her, or when I was leaving Greenwood. What I knew about him were just small pieces from her stories, but she never delved too deeply.”

He nodded, “Is this all of her things?”

You stood as you said, “There’s something else.” As you went into the other room, he gently pulled the box closer to his chest cradling it as he followed you, seeing the large safe door you had exposed after leaning against the back wall of the small room next to the training room. He let out a gasp as the massive safe which at his guess was at least 30 feet by 30 feet, filled with packaged gold and a few instruments and a barrels labeled Mithril, watching silently as you grabbed an instrument case and led him back to the training room sealing the safe again as you left. Sitting back in your former seats and offered him the case, he carefully set the first box down and accepted the case, pausing again as you said, “It was meant to be your birthday present, I sent word but your Father never accepted it. From your Mother, just before.”

His eyes met yours again and he gave another slight nod forcing another tear to fall as he shakily set it on his lap and opened it, covering his mouth as he saw the beautiful violin you had made him, eyeing the leaves etched into the polished wood. His fingers trembled as he lifted it, running his fingers over it as he inspected every inch, seeing the small endearment etched into the back of the neck from his Mother, the same on his other borthday gifts. He gently placed it back in its case and set the box to the side as he pulled you closer wrapping you in a hug, whispering “Thank you.” As he hugged you tighter, you wrapped your arms around his back as you felt another set of tears sliding over your shoulder, holding him until he calmed down and pulled back.

He gently pulled out the violin again after you helped him wipe his face clean as his smile came back, remembering you holding him as a child, singing to him, teaching him to play, through his growing your face had taken his Mother’s in a few memories as he had blocked out most of his memories of her from the pain of her loss. He had dreams of you mothering him as his Mother watched happily, remembering a few conversations you had during one of your visits that his Mother cared for you and wanted you to be a part of her Son’s life, knowing you hadn’t had children of your own yet and allowing you to share the joy of it. As he lifted the bow he asked, “Do you still play?”

You nodded, “Never stopped.”

He smiled again, “I remember my Mother writing music, do you still have any?”

You nodded and pulled out a small stack of sheet music she had written, quickly choosing one he remembered and tuned the violin as you moved the chest back into the closet and set the boxes on a table along the wall and took your place at the grand piano in the room and starting your intro to the song, as you finished he joined you forming a harmony as you moved through the song.

…

As Thranduil returned on his Elk from a meeting in Greenwood his mind flashed through the few centuries with his Wife, remembering the weekly trips here with her, then as Legolas arrived his trips with them as well, going from being cradled to skipping at his parents’ sides. He truly loved her, but there had always been another in his heart, just a glimpse in his childhood and his heart was gone eternally, it wasn’t until he had formed the engagement that he had found you again. He was determined to be true to her, he did love her, but he burned for you, unable to be with you or even near you for fear of shouting it at you In haste damaging his entire life. Settling in happily to his life knowing you were at least by a loose attachment in his life, never daring to keep her from you and always encouraging her to spend as much time in her musical studies as she wished knowing you would always bare it all to him.

You had loved his wife at some level, that he knew, forming a small sisterhood, and even sharing motherhood with you. His heart glowing happily as he knew you had held his Son, loved him, snuggled and kissed him, a few small sketches were even locked in his safe in his room from her of you holding Legolas, making his heart soar the first time he saw them. Praising his wife for capturing the emotions in your face in her sketch, and even the happy giggle coming from Legolas as you kissed his knuckles and feet.

He rounded the last corner and nodded to the last set of guards who opened your door for him and closed it as he entered. He quickly moved to the small spare room that he had chosen, pulling out of his large shirt and crown and jewelry before heading to your room. Your room was empty making him let out a sigh as there was no message to him from the guards so you had to be in the house, heading for the kitchen as he heard a faint echo from a violin and piano. His feet following the sound and making his heart race as he recognized the song, feeling another sting as he moved through the empty shop stopping in the doorway watching you and his Son playing together, resting along the doorframe with a small smile. As your song neared it’s ending he entered and chose the next song, grabbing the cello from the edge of the large training room and grabbing a chair and checking the tuning before starting the next song from memory alone as you both followed.

You played for a few hours finishing nearly all of the sheet music you had in the whole training room, only stopping as your shoulder started to throb at the exercise, as you rubbed it gently Thranduil’s velvety voiced sounded out smoothly, “Your Mother always had exquisite taste in instruments.” As he stood after setting your cello back in its stand and examining Legolas’ present, “Even after all these years, your craftsmanship is flawless, you could never tell it hasn’t been touched for nearly a century.” Giving you a small smile before hugging his son gently. The two of you flipped through the rest of your trunk, admiring each sketch and even started reading a few of the letters, both of you expanding on the stories from the letters, leaving the three of you slipping between laughter and tears, carrying it on as you all fixed dinner and shared the meal before lounging in the living room continuing your stories until you had to get some more sleep leaving them alone to keep pouring through them.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose you started to lay out the ingredients for breakfast, slipping your arm free from your sling to chop them and cook before setting It out for the King and Prince who were both needed in Greenwood for a meeting with messengers from Elrond and Celeborn, both eating quickly before leaving you in Tauriel’s protection. After she helped you clean up you made a quick check on the greenhouse before heading to your house, unable to free your mind from your thoughts you quickly grabbed your bag and headed back out to Tauriel’s shock as you headed for the gates. Each Elf turned to bow their heads to you, slightly in shock as you passed, glancing at your still deep purple bruises clearly visible in your thin strapped grey tank top.

As you reached the gates you heard Tauriel ask, “Where are we headed, My Lady?”

“Erebor, and I’m not a Lady.”

“Why are you going there?” As she moved to your side rather than behind you looking at you with a concerned gaze.

“I have to, I can’t keep putting it off.”

“Should I call for a larger group?”

“No, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“King Thranduil asked me to.”

“And I’m saying you can stay if you like.”

She gave you a small smile, “I’m not leaving you.”

Your walk went rather quickly after mending the short bridge over the river, blocking Dale from Erebor, with your powers, crossing it and finishing your trip, gaining more than a few curious stares from the Dwarves on guard as you reached the gate. As you neared the massive gate you spotted Dwalin’s bald head sprinting from the overlook to the gate, when you reached it the small door in the gate opened. Dwalin stepped into the open doorway with a large grin, “Jaqi!” Stepping forward ready to wrap you into a hug before his eyes fell to your wounded shoulder and his smile dimmed for a moment.

“Oh give me a hug, just easy on the ribs, they’re worse than the shoulder.”

He let out a loud chuckle, his smile growing as he gave you a large hug before releasing you and giving a curt nod to Tauriel, “I suppose you want to speak to Thorin?”

“Kinda have to.” Giving him a smirk as he nodded as turned back letting you inside, calling out to another Guard in Khuzdul to take over for him as he led you up to the Royal Floors.

The hallways were easy enough, only pausing as Bombur had spotted you, rushing over to give you a hug and join you, those two being the only ones who had left the Royal Floors. The stairs however made it far more difficult, only making halfway through the second flight before stopping and grabbing your ribs as they throbbed, Dwalin paused as he spotted Tauriel leaning down to gently rub your back in hopes to help your breathing. He turned and dropped to his knee allowing you to climb on his back, gripping your legs firmly and carrying you the rest of the way before setting you down gently as you reached the top of the last flight.

When you rounded the last corner you spotted Bilbo storming out of a room hearing the Princes laughing from inside, his mutterings stopped as he spotted you, calling out, “Jaqi!” Before rushing over and gently hugging you as the Princes heads popped into the doorway with curious stares before rushing over to you, both nearly slamming into you when they saw your arm before giving you the most gentle hugs that they could manage making you giggle. Their barrage of questions signaled a ripple of the remaining Company members to pop their heads out as well, each giving you a hug, breaking apart as Thorin slowly popped his head out of the room. He caught your gaze giving you a nervous smile as he gripped the hem of his shirt as he stepped closer to you showing the slight limp he still had from his severely bruised leg. His eyes slid over your shoulder triggering him to swallow and for his eyes to dart back up to yours as you let out a quiet chuckle, “You owe me a hug Oakenshield.”

He let out a nervous chuckle as you grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to you letting him give you a gentle hug before pulling back and saying in a slightly defeated voice, “I didn’t think you’d..”

You cut him off quickly, “Figured I’d claim another hug before you want to hit me.”

Their faces twisted in confusion as Thorin said, “I’d never hurt you.”

You gave another quiet chuckle as you slid your hand into your bag and pulled out the arkenstone making their mouths drop open until Bofur whacked Gloins arm shouting, “PAY UP!” Triggering a ripple of arguments and laughs between them as Thorin bit his lip and nodding his head quickly before meeting your gaze showing the smile and laugh he’d been trying to hold back.

His laughter finally broke free as he wrapped you in another gentle hug and kissed the top of your head before pulling back with a large smile, “I owe you everything, and you will want for nothing in My Kingdom, I am honored to call you my friend. I cannot stress enough how terrible I’ve felt since I fell to the Sickness, and it wasn’t until after you’d left and I noticed your bracelet you’d left me that I’d known what I’d lost and I can never make up for the pain I’ve caused you. You were injured and you fled.”

You noticed the tears in his eyes and handed the stone to Bilbo who carefully inspected it as you wiped Thorin’s cheek, “I wasn’t sure what Dain had heard.”

Dwalin, “Oh he’d sooner charge after Thorin than you, Dragon Slayer or not, as the only Lass in our Company your entitled to a bit of mischief yourself. No claim at all to banish you unless you did something terrible.”

Thorin nodded as the group did around you, “It’s true, especially after killing Azog, that announced you were on our side.”

You shot him a curious smirk, “So when’s the big party gonna be?”

He gave you a large smile, “Not for a week or so, have to be able to climb the stairs on my own first, nearly there though.”

You chuckled, “Sounds good, Dwalin had to carry me up most of the way.”

The group all chuckled as Thorin asked as he held out his hand, “Hungry?”

“Always.” Giving him a large smile in return as you placed your hand gently in his following him into the large dining room with the table still covered in food, showing you to the chair next to his, letting Tauriel take the one on your left as Kili sat on her left giving her a large smile making her ears turn slightly pink as she turned away from him to focus on you. The Company all poured back into their seats as you asked, “So you really bet that I had it?” Giving Bofur a quick glance.

He let out a quick chuckle, “Well why else would you have gone in there alone to go see him, and besides you’re the one who snuck us all that food too, I reckoned if you hadn’t taken it you’d’ve just left us to starve, least till we cooked Thorin.” Shooting the King a playful wink as he chuckled quietly.

Thorin, “We spent weeks searching, Dain’s men even insisted on helping but when my mind cleared, it just didn’t matter anymore, as soon as you’d left there was a massive hole and I knew if you weren’t here we’d never find it.”

..

You enjoyed your meal, taking the chance to let your arm stretch as you ate and even allowing Oin to examine it to see if there was anything he could do to help, having to reluctantly admit that just stretching and waiting would do it, but insisting on as least helping you stretch it out. The Company all watched on as he slowly moved your arm through the positions as he squeezed the joint to help relieve the pain as you bit back your hisses as he lifted your arm higher, the Princes and Thorin especially feeling the sting in this as your injury came from holding Azog away from them but finally giving in to their curiosity as they eyed the now mostly healed scar finally seeing it was just mostly swelling and bruises, easing their aching hearts. Dain slipped in shortly after you’d started your stretching, eying your arm curiously as he offered his own questions and even collected his own payoff for his bets he’d placed on you, especially upset that Thranduil hadn’t been there as he’d reckoned he’d be there to jab at Thorin more as you spoke.

As he dropped your arm back down gently it did feel a good deal better as he helped you slide your sling back on, you stayed nearly till lunch until you felt yourself getting tired from mending the bridge, having another round of hugs before being led back to the gate where Oin slipped you a potion for your pain if you’d need it. Dain especially cementing the plans to have his men arrive in the morning to start work on the rebuild and Oin promised to come as well to help you stretch your arm again, sure that you’d waited just the right amount of time and it needed to be done for you to get full mobility back quicker just as he’d had to practically shove Thorin back onto his leg daily to get him walking again.

You returned to your home pulled out of your boots, dropping your bag down in your room as you crawled back into bed letting your exhaustion take over, waking to find the Prince snuggled against your back on your bed as he slept with his arm thrown over your lower waist as Thranduil sat in the chair near your bed reading, happily waiting for you to wake up so he could hear from you about your trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of another page turning beside you, coming to focus on the Elf King reading in the wooden chair he’d pulled beside your bed, the weight of the arm around your middle drawing your attention and a smile to your face realizing the Prince had curled up behind you, his eyes opening when your breathing quickened to its normal pace while his Father’s eyes raised to meet yours.

His smile grew, closing the book resting it on the small table beside the bed, “You’re awake, I heard you made a trip to Erebor while I was gone.”

You shifted raising yourself, propping up against the pillows facing the King while Legolas curled his arm around your hips resting his head in your lap, “Couldn’t hold it off anymore.”

He gave you a brief nod holding his smile, “At least you took Tauriel with you, though she did inform me you asked her to remain behind.”

“I merely allowed her the choice to stay behind if she wished.”

His brow raised, “I for one am thankful she remained loyal to my command then, it seems I must leave a guard with you whenever I cannot remain at your side.”

You smirked at him, “Leave as many as you like, if I wish to escape them I will.”

His elbows resting on his knees, leaning forward holding his head barely a foot away from yours, “Then I shall just have to keep my eyes on you myself.”

Your smirk growing, “You’ll have to blink sometime.”

A brief chuckle escaping him as Legolas started laughing from your challenge, the King’s eyes squinting into a challenging glare, “And just what are you trying to escape from?” A brief flash of pain showing in his eyes causing your smirk to drop feeling a familiar stab of pain remembering the pain you’d seen him face through the centuries, all while wishing you could ease his pain forever but a part of you knowing he would never choose you.

“Not really from anything, though I will be needing to head for Rohan soon enough.” The last of his smile dropping switching the pain in his eyes to a look of fear, “Thengel’s birthday is coming up, and I am due for my yearly visit.”

A deep breath escaping him as his eyes switched between emotions attempting to choose his next words carefully, “Any chance of you wanting company for the trip?”

Your small smile forcing one back onto his face allowing him to relax with a flash of hope in his eyes, “And just who will run your Kingdom while you’re gone?”

His smile growing as he let out a quick laugh, “My people are old enough to be bale to know the laws and customs while their King is gone, is that a yes?”

You let out a soft sigh settling back twirling a strand on Legolas’ hair between your fingers that had slid into your grasp when he claimed your lap, “I imagine even if I said no I would wake for breakfast one morning with you glaring down at me for leaving you and your guards behind.”

A cocky grin slid out of his smile, “Sounds accurate enough. Let me know when we are going to leave.”

“Still won’t be for another week at least, give Bilbo some time to prepare, he’s always wanted to see Rohan and even possibly Gondor after.”

Thranduil’s chin shifting slightly, “How long of a trip is this going to be?”

“Few months possibly, if you can’t..”

“I’m going, now I have a better idea of how much to pack.”

A giggle escaping you imagining the large caravan holding just his dress shirts, the joyful noise peaking Thranduil’s curiosity, “What exactly are you planning on packing?”

His eyes furrowed for a moment through another smirk at you, “I’m not bringing my long robes if that’s what you were picturing, I do have traveling clothes, more like Legolas’.” His eyes dropping to his meet his Son’s in your lap unwillingly showing a twinge of jealousy.

You giggled again, “I’m sure they’re much shinier though.”

Letting out a quick laugh tapping your nose with his finger, “I am not that vain, I have a plain wardrobe for traveling, I was referring to supplies we would need, and who would care for your home and greenhouse while you are gone?”

“The people of Dale, and they really have no need for my house, Bard would see to keeping it locked for me hopefully.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I’m sure they wouldn’t dream of disturbing your things while we are gone. Who all is going?”

Your smile grew at the return of his jealous twinge in his eyes smirking as they scanned over your face searching for answers, somehow returning back to your lips again before darting back to your eyes again, “Haven’t brought it up with the others yet, just mentioned it to Bilbo when we reached Laketown waiting for the people to sleep so we could escape quietly.”

“So you’ve been planning this for some time then?”

“Since Rivendell.” Another flash of pain running through his eyes.

“You didn’t intend to remain in Dale did you?”

You quickly tapped his nose breaking his saddened expression back into a smile through a giggle, “After the next Journey hopefully I’ll be able to get back to my shop when the city is repaired properly.”

His body leaning closer absentmindedly in curiosity, “Hopefully, just what do you expect to happen on this Journey of yours?”

Your answer breaking off into a muffled giggle as the King’s face crashed into yours, Legolas flew from your lap uncurling his fingers from his Father’s shirt chuckling at his success, Thranduil pulled back to stunned and focused on his Son’s fleeing to even realize his lips had finally met yours after centuries of silently burning for you. Already on is feet by your next breath and chasing after his Son through the open doorway, “Little..” His words easing as he slammed into his Son’s back at the open front door spotting the large group of Dwarves waiting to speak with you, all turning to bow their heads to the King and Prince, the King drew in a quick breath pressing his lips back together offering a small smile finally noticing the tingling coming from his left palm and wrist matching the tingling and warmth still lingering on his lips from his unplanned kiss.

Your giggling ended while your eyes fell to your wrist feeling the tingle again glancing at the small tree inked into your left wrist, completely bare when you’d first spoken with the King alone in your kitchen, now the black outline was covered in pale blue and green leaves, a small bunny before the tree, with an Elk with massive antlers in the center of your palm signaled your binding to the King. Another sting in your chest from your disbelief clenching your hand into a tight fist while your fingers on your free hand skimmed across your lips at the sound of the King chasing after his Son, their stopped steps drew your attention to the sound of Dwarves filling the entryway of your home, shaking out your nerves for a moment before freeing yourself from the now tangled covers and heading to greet the Dwarves as they poured in.

Each offering a tight hug before complimenting on your home while you spotted Thranduil’s eyes dropping to his wrist and widening at what he found before they darted back up to you in your path following Oin to the armchair he’d chosen for you to sit in for your next round of stretching while the Elf King chose the seat near yours watching you intently squirming at your every pained move wishing he could aid your healing along faster claiming the pain himself. Lord Celeborn arrived next through the open door along with Dain who headed straight for you with a large smile, “Ah My Lord, pleasure to see you up and about so early.”

Your eyes meeting his forcing a smile onto your face readying to speak through the growing pain in your shoulder yet only managing a gasping squeak at the next rotation triggering your shoulder to pop with a loud crack silencing the room around you drawing Oin’s eyes wide open, having heard it even with his poor hearing, “I did not intend..”

You glanced up at him forcing a smile through the tear streaming down your cheek, “It’s alright, feels better from it, you can keep going, shouldn’t pop again.” His finger gently brushing your tear away before timidly nodding and carefully easing you through your stretches again while the Dwarves around you slowly started conversing again, though much quieter this time and all keeping their eyes on you, all flinching from the three smaller pops that followed in your next three rotations which you thankfully did not repeat your same noise through them. Lord Celeborn hovered closer eying your shoulder noting the swelling had dropped, when Oin had completed his routine and joined the Dwarves discussing the rebuild plans with Dain the Elf Lord sat in the chair beside yours gently sliding his fingers over the bare skin around the strap of your tank top before drawing another small jar of healing salts for your bath and slipping it into your palm before Legolas led him away with smirk hoping to get you to discuss with his Father what had happened before.

The Elf King inching forward readying himself to speak as Dain called out for you asking for your choice in a repair detail, dashing the King’s chance when you stood and headed over to speak with the group, his eyes locked on you still unsteady in the fact you’d yet to look at him since the kiss, his new mark heating up as his fingers traced the small rabbit in his half curled palm down to the new tree inked on his skin with purple and silver leaves with a small bunny under the tree, trailing under the thin white sleeve of his undershirt, having still not pulled himself into his long robe or even his crown or circlet. Quickly trailing your movements as the Dwarves cleared out with their settled plans heading for the bath that Celeborn had suggested, he quickly stepped past you to prepare the bathwater for you while you chose your clothes, turning to face you again pausing when he locked his eyes with yours, spotting the bright glow pulsing out of you along with the swirls and markings etched into your skin that he hadn’t seen on your skin since you’d left Valinor, though somehow much dimmer now.

Your new bond allowing him to see your true glow that even the strongest Elves would miss, his feet carrying him closer to you swallowing, his voice an Elvish trembling whisper, “9000 years, I’ve been silent, struggling with this ache inside me, I can bear it no longer, each breath each moment more excruciatingly lovelier the last.” Stepping closer to you again gently sliding his fingers around your left hand raising it palm up for him to inspect it, trailing his fingertips gently over it as he did, feeling the heat from his own mark in return drawing a small smile while he tried to blink away the tears fighting to fill his eyes, “I never wish to be parted from you again.” His voice nearly breaking as a tear rolled down his cheek locking his eyes with yours noticing the tears he had missed leaving trails down both of your cheeks at his words, a small smirk working its way onto his face, “Even tough you are the most terrifyingly uncontrollable woman I’ve ever met, and I know each moment may be far more unsettling than the next from not knowing what you’ll be off to next, leaving me a complete and total nervous wreck every day we spend together when you’re not in my sight, would you allow me to court you?”

Another tear rolled down your cheek only to be brushed away gently by his warm fingers before they timidly slid through your long bangs brushing them back behind your ear, trailing his fingers along the edges of your ear looking down at you adoringly taking in each glowing inch of your skin he could see.

“Duil, yes.” Against every doubt and thought soaring through your mind you chose to finally follow your heart, allowing the pain and doubts to flood in with each happy moment you would face between you and your next stop, the first moment of pure bliss since sailing west was seeing his large smile and glowing eyes before he happily curled around you holding you in a tight hug.

His heart nearly stopping when he felt the chain around your neck brush against the skin in the low cut down his chest sending a flashing image of Sauron’s eye through his mind, whispering, “You found it.”

Your body tensing in his tight grip, pulse racing as your eyes shot open, “After Rivendell, back in the caves below Goblin Town.”

“Promise me you won’t run off alone without me.” Gripping your sides tighter across your back while his tear rolled down the center of your back.

“Even if I did you’d still find me, but I promise, even if I have to tie you up and throw you in a sack to drag you along when you try to leave.”

His head resting against yours, “I would never leave you to this alone.”

You forced out a breathy chuckle in the now steaming room, “I know.”

His body finally sensing the drastic change in temperature in the room slowly releasing you, “I should let you bathe, before the water grows too hot for you.”

You caught the small smile he had forced onto his face fighting the urge to lock you away from all the dark images flashing back into his mind, cheekily saying, “And here I thought you were trying to boil me alive like some large Cave Troll.” Your joke breaking his mind free drawing a set of laughs from him widening his smile and raising his hand to stroke your cheek again.

“I’ll let you bathe, take your time, I’ll make you breakfast.” Leaning down to gently kiss your forehead before reluctantly leaving shutting the door behind him.

.

Your eyes lingering on the door before you finally stripped after adding the oils and salts, a quiet gasp escaping you at the intense heat from the water that after the first wave of numbing heat hit you dug straight into your sore shoulder working the oils and heat in your sore joint before you scrubbed clean making sure to pay extra attention to your hair that you’d been neglecting with your sling. Laying back again for a short time listening to Duil humming in the kitchen while he worked, his laying the plates and utensils down on the table signaled you to climb out and dry off opening the vent on the stove to the tub allowing it to cool before draining it, easing into your new set of pants, long socks and the clean black tank top adding a grey button down shirt over it, buttoning all but the top three buttons before grabbing your comb and working it through your long hair. Doing your best to contain your groans at attempting to use your weakened shoulder, relenting at the next dull throb dropping the comb to the counter and heading to the kitchen letting it hang around you wildly without bothering to attempt a braid bouncing with each step pooling around your face threatening to block your view.

.

Through his cooking he’d managed to silence his fears knowing that this had to be done and he would march his whole army along with Elrond and Celeborn’s, calling on every Dwarf and Elf alike to face this darkness beside you hoping to spare you any unnecessary pain in this. Setting the table his smile grew twisting the napkins he found into different shapes hoping you would like one before bringing the small pot of flowers that he’d brought from his personal garden, some of the rarest and hardest to grow even for Elves, hoping to impress you with his ease and caring for them. Adjusting the small pot on the table between the plates before serving the food and drinks, glancing up to see you joining him smiling from under your giant mess of curls drawing a large smile onto his face as he walked around the table to help you into your chair.

His fingers gently sliding along the back of your shoulders walking to his chair to claim his spot at your side as you eyed his flowers, his eyes lighting up as you gently tapped one and the small flower and the three blooms around it glowed brightly blooming wider from your gentle touch, “I thought you might like them, I didn’t have a chance to show you before, I have a whole section of these in my private garden if you’d like to see it sometime I could give you the full tour.” Shooting you a hopeful glance.

“Well at least this time you can skip the dungeons and wine cellar, I think I got a good tour of that last time, should save more time for everything else.”

He smirked up at you, “Yes I believe you did, though there are a few corners of the wine cellar I’m sure you might have missed.”

You giggled filing your fork, “Oh really? Like what?”

“The wine for one, and,” He leans in a bit closer dropping his voice to a whisper even though you’re alone, “There’s a hidden door in one of the dark corners leads up to the Royal floors.”

Another giggle escaped you while you rolled your eyes, “I’m sure you’ve worn a fine groove in that secret path in claiming your wine bottles.”

“There are a few more hidden paths I could show you as well, though I’ll have to swear you to secrecy.”

You giggled again at his playful expression while his hand wrapped around yours, “I swear not to give away your prized secret pathways. If you swear not to share mine.”

He chuckled leaning in closer to gently kiss your cheek after brushing back a group of curls, “I swear, I would never dream of sharing your secrets with anyone else.” Settling back into his seat as one of the Dwarves walked in to ask you something, gently sliding your hand that he’d claimed under the table onto your thigh sliding his fingers between yours enjoying your hidden contact while he happily ate listening to you give your orders to your workers until you were alone again and he had your full attention, holding his smile through the entire meal and cleaning up after when he led you back to your room to grab your comb and help you finish fixing your hair. Working the comb through it untangling the few knots left from your drying it before braiding back the sides of your hair and securing it in a long ponytail curling the braids o the sides of your head around the hair tie in your normal style letting your bangs hang freely.

He shifted to sit before you admiring you again before stealing another quick peck on your cheek, moving to pull back again and freezing when your fingertips slid along his jaw triggering him to swallow after a shiver ran through him, eyes locked onto yours as you glanced at his lips before timidly inching closer to him. A small smile forcing its way out of him as he helped you close the distance, once again kissing you, holding the contact for a moment before breaking it then leaning in again as your hand slid over his cheek and into his hair gently pulling him forward for another kiss. Your lips slowly working together for a few moments before you pulled back and curled into his chest for another hug sliding your arms around his back earning a tight hug from him in return before he helped you into your boots again and led you out to join the rebuilding crew to claim your place in charge of the plans while he gently dropped his arm from your back spotting his Son, smiling at you while he said, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to have a word with my Son.” The Prince spotting his Father’s stride coming for him, turning and sprinting off towards the gate as the King chased after him leaving you fighting a fit of giggles while the Dwarves and Elves chuckled around you at the laughing Prince being hunted by his Father.


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil had finally caught his Son just as they neared the front gates, curling his arms around his Son’s torso leading him into the empty courtyard nearby with what used to be a once immaculate garden, one of the best in Dale. His arms releasing Legolas with another chuckle as Legolas’ laughter died, “Just how long were you planning that?”

Legolas smiled glancing at his Father noting his playful smirk, “Few days, you’ve been growing closer to her, you were bound to be close enough for it to work eventually.”

Thranduil nodded, “I imagine that must be true. Your plan seems to have drawn out somewhat of a surprising result though.”

Legolas’ eyes went wider dropping his voice to a whisper, “She refused to –“

Thranduil’s growing smile broke his sentence along with the open palm he held out before him, Legolas’ eyes dropped to inspect the palm, the markings now etched into his Father’s skin drove his eyes wider before his fingers timidly slid across the marks before he whispered, “I’ve never seen any marks like these before. This must have been what the tree was on her wrist. Does hers have a rabbit as well?”

Their eyes met with Thranduil’s smile growing, “There is an Elk in her palm, and her leaves are pale blue and green, though he smaller rabbit is the same.”

Legolas’ smile grew as his fingers left his Father’s mark before he crashed into his chest hugging him tightly earning a hug in return paired with quiet chuckles hearing the muffled whispers, “I knew it was her.”

Thranduil chuckled again, gently sliding his hands across his back resting his cheek against Legolas’ head, “So did I.” Their hug ended with the Prince pulling back to smile at his Father before leading the trip back up to see join you again, curling his arm around his Father’s and resting his head against his shoulder like he used to when he was younger making the King’s smile grow larger as he slid his thumb across the mark on his palm once again.

“Did she say when the trip is going to be?”

“Not until after the celebration at least, we’ll have time to prepare.”

Legolas’ head tilted upwards to glance at his Father’s now slightly grim expression, “What is it?”

Thranduil’s eyes landed on his Son’s forcing his smile to come back for a moment before sighing and mentally relaying your hidden possession driving the Princes’ pulse to spike, “It seems her visit is not merely about a birthday party. She continues to grow far more terrifying by the day.”

Legolas couldn’t help but chuckle again, “At least it would never grow dull for you.”

Thranduil’s smile came back through a laugh in return, “True, even without it though, dullness could never linger around her presence I imagine. The entire Kingdom should spent the rest of our days wondering what mischief our Queen is getting up to.” Chuckling again as Legolas let out a laugh.

..

Your steps ended as you landed at Dain’s side who glanced at you with a smile after giving out his last order to the groups of Dwarves who were examining the first set of buildings they would repair, “So My Lord, have a pleasant rest?”

You nodded, “Pleasant enough with my stiff shoulder.”

Dain chuckled, “Though with an injury like that it’s impressive a feat enough for the Elves to have managed it so well, barely a week and you’ve already got a fair bit of use from it.” His eyes skimming down your arm and landing on your new mark, “Though it seems there’s a fair bit more weight to your arm than before.” Gently curling his fingers around your wrist raising it for his inspection with a growing smirk and a soft chuckle, “I suppose there’s only two reasons the Prince would have given chase earlier, either he forced this or he stole you away.”

His smirk grew as you rolled your eyes, “Apparently the Prince grew tired of waiting.”

Dain chuckled again, “Certainly explains his urge to jab at Thorin for threatening you. And why he’d been so keen on guarding you and your Kingdom.”

You sighed again, “It won’t be my Kingdom for long, especially if King Thranduil wishes for me to move to his Kingdom for our courtship.”

Dain chuckled again, “He’ll not be wishing for you to give up your own Kingdom, or your home if you don’t wish it, most likely Bard and his Kin after will tend to it between your visits. You’ve managed to claim and keep this Kingdom, he won’t ever risk you losing what’s yours, and no it’s nothing to do with his own status as King, but everything to do with yours as a Queen. It’s only fitting that you have a Kingdom of your own to even things out,” he leaned in closer to whisper, “Besides, your Kingdom’s worth far more than his.” Shooting you a wink causing you to giggle through another eye roll before your head turned to spot the smiling Elf King headed straight for you both gaining and returning a bowed head with King Dain.

Thranduil’s place remained at your side through the rest of the morning as you both watched and filled in the groups for the plans for repairs for the rest of the city before you strolled through the inner ring again eying the crumbled buildings. The sting in your chest from the memory eased as Thranduil curled his fingers between yours and he watched while your glow returned drawing the once incredible library back up to it’s former stance before you both entered to inspect the damage while the shocked Dwarves looked on. The only ones to follow were Nori and Ori who both hoped to dig out any treasures they could in hopes of saving them. Fortunately the books and scrolls were all in tact, though the statues and most of the pottery had been hopelessly ruined under the weight of the collapsed roof and broken bookshelves that still mostly covered the floor. A large group of Elves made quick work of resettling the repairable shelves and removing the permanently damaged ones along with organizing the books and scrolls before removing the damaged decorations.

As lunch drew closer King Thranduil curled his fingers between yours and led you back to your home with a large smile through his several glances at you, easing you back through your door as Legolas cheekily excused himself to tag along with Kili and Tauriel for lunch leaving you both alone. His hand curled around your side after he’d closed the front door, turning and lowering himself to gently kiss your cheek. You fingers curled in his hair holding him in place to steal a kiss only to have his lips pressing firmly against yours with his hand snaking around your neck with his other arm curling around your back drawing you closer to him. The kiss broke with you clutching at his shirt to stay upright while his hand left your neck to plant firmly on the door, holding himself upright through his next few deep breaths after he swallowed then gently pressed his lips to yours again for another brief kiss.

His voice barely above a whisper, “After this trip, would you come stay if Greenwood for a time?”

“If you’d like me to.”

His hand returned to your cheek to stroke it gently as he smiled at you, “I would like that very much.”

Your eyes dropped to his lips again with your hands gripping his shirt tighter drawing a muffled chuckle from him as his lips landed on yours again, his mind reaching to yours as you deepened the kiss, “You should eat something.” His only answer was a soft, “Mhmm, I will, later.” As your hand left his shirt to curl around his neck, a soft hum escaped him while his hands dropped to curl around your thighs lifting you to curl around his waist pressing you against the door allowing you to grip him as tightly to you as you wished through your breathtakingly deep kiss, that if not for the door he’d pressed you to you’d both have ended up on the floor. His lips ghosted against your cheek through his attempts at regaining his breath, planting his trembling arm against the door sliding his nearly numb lips against your lips as his other arm curled under your backside to raise you higher with a soft chuckle.

Your fingers slid over his cheek resting you forehead against his, “Are you going to be able to make it to the kitchen?”

He chuckled again weakly, “I’m sure I can manage it.” Uncurling his arm from beneath you allowing you back to your feet gently allowing you to help hold him steady as he stole another quick kiss through your muffled giggle at his trembling. Curling your hands in his shirt again you led him to the table settling him in a chair stealing a kiss of your own and making a small lunch for the both of you, and accepting the spot on his lap he’d curled you into for another quick kiss before enjoying the brief meal with you then accepting one last kiss as you reached the door to return to your repairs.

With the aid of the Elves and a small group of Dwarves you had the library reassembled properly and your small group had spent the better part of the evening reorganizing the books and scrolls returning them to their proper homes. Thranduil guided you back home once again to make dinner for you both only to be surprised at Legolas having already prepared a meal and wearing a large smile hugging you tightly through your giggle before sitting you both down for the first family dinner of the rest of your lifetimes. After dinner you’d all changed into your sleeping clothes after bathing, you settled back into your bed glancing at your open doorway spotting the pair of them standing there with smiles leaning on the door frames until you said, “Come on then.” They both chuckled and crossed the room to choose their spots on either side of you as you stretched out, gently curling around you as you snuggled between them happily, curling around Legolas’ back as Thranduil wrapped around you both after pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek.


End file.
